rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid
Cupid is a supporting character in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is the brother of Blitzen, Dasher and Comet, the brother-in-law of Mitzi, the husband of an unnamed doe, the father of Arrow, the uncle of Rudolph and one of Santa's Flyers. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie He is first seen along with Comet and Dasher meeting up with Blitzen and Mitzi who are showing their son Rudolph around Santa's Village. After Rudolph's nose lights up Cupid along with the other villagers finds this funny and sing "What About His Nose" causing Blitzen, Mitzi and Rudolph to leave. It is possible that Cupid's son Arrow started bullying Rudolph because of his father's view of Rudolph after seeing his nose glow. He is later seen a year later on Christmas Eve along with the other Flyers taking off with Santa to deliver gifts to the children of the world whilst being watched by his son, wife, Rudolph and the other villagers. Cupid is later seen years later with Comet at The Junior Reindeer Games after Arrow is made winner by default of The Sleigh Race and also witnesses the confrontation between Arrow and his doefriend Zoey who berates Arrow for cheating in the race and caused Rudolph to be disqualified (as Arrow taunted Rudolph causing his nose to light up and caused Arrow and the othe racers to crash) and ends with Zoey breaking up with Arrow after he discriminates Rudolph for his red nose. Cupid's reaction to the argument is not shown. He is then seen near the end of the film once again with the other Flyers guiding Santa's sleigh through the storm with Rudolph's help. Cupid is last seen with the other reindeer and villagers celebrating Rudolph saving Christmas. This shows that Cupid no longer views his nephew as an outcast. Rudolph Saves The Sprites Cupid makes a brief appearance in this book (which takes place after the film), where he along with Santa and the other Flyers go and search for the Sprites of the Northern Lights after they failed to appear at the winter celebrations to do their light show. Apperance Cupid has dark brown fur with blond hair, a short goatee and has a small heart shaped marking on his forehead. He also has dark circles around his eyes which he passes down to Arrow. Like all Flyers he wears a Medal of Valor. Songs sung by Cupid *What About His Nose Trivia *It could be possible that Arrow is not the only child Cupid has as in Mrs. Prancer's class and in a reindeer/elf choir on Christmas Eve there is a doe with a heart shaped marking on her forehead. *Cupid along with Blitzen are the only two of the four reindeer brothers (other two being Dasher and Comet) to be married and have children. Though unlike Blitzen, Cupid's wife is only seen briefly standing next to Arrow during The Christmas Eve Launch. For reasons unknown, she doesn't join Cupid and Comet after Arrow is made winner by default of The Sleigh Race. Perhaps meaning that she has either passed away, couldn't make it to the event or she was on her way to them and arrived after Zoey left after breaking up with Arrow. *In the scene when Zoey confronts Arrow, the front part of Cupid's hair disappears. *On the front cover of ''Christmas Town: Rudolph's Sing-A-Long Book, Cupid is incorrectly shown to be behind Rudolph when pulling the sleigh. The position belongs to Donner and Blitzen in the film. Gallery imagecd.jpg|Cupid with his brother Dasher. Imagecrb.jpg|Cupid with his brother Blitzen and his nephew Rudolph. Imagebros.jpg|Cupid with his brothers, Comet and Dasher. Imagecn.jpg|Cupid after seeing Rudolph's nose light up. Imagecdwahn.jpg|Cupid during "What About His Nose?". Imagedccwahn.jpg Imageccdaovdor.jpg|Cupid, Comet and Dasher and the villagers dancing around Rudolph. Imagelaugh1.jpg|Cupid laughing at Rudolph's nose. Imagecpttowtof.jpg|Cupid preparing to take off with the other Flyers. Imagewin3.jpg Imageza.jpg imagecadz.jpg|Cupid and Comet watching Zoey confront Arrow for cheating in The Sleigh Race and his attitude towards Rudolph. Imagecs.jpg|Cupid preparing to take off to deliver gifts with Santa and the other Flyers. Imagertrnrcac.jpg|Cupid and Comet Imagecpvd.jpg|Cupid, Prancer, Vixen and Dancer Imagecrbcdp.jpg|Cupid with Rudolph, Blitzen, Comet, Donner and Prancer. Imagecbr.jpg|Cupid with Rudolph, Blitzen after returning from delivering Santa's gifts. Imagectrsabcse.jpeg|Cupid with Santa and Doggle in Christmas Town: Rudolph's Sing Along Book. Category:Reindeer Category:Sleigh Team members Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Parents Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Bucks